In the operation of high pressure, high temperature modern steam generating stations, a problem exists when the turbine is rapidly shutdown for short periods of time and then restarted. During normal operation the temperature of the parts of the turbine are in equilibrium with the steam supplied to and flowing through it. When the turbine is rapidly stopped, the turbine parts tend to maintain their temperature, and when the boiler is restarted, the steam initially supplied to the turbine is at a much lower temperature. Therefore, it is desirable to have a means to adjust the temperature of the steam supply to quickly match the temperature of the turbine.